Practise
by SpaggyB
Summary: Terezi tries to convince a nervous Kanaya to confess her flushed feels for Vriska by way of practise makes perfect. Sorry, its terrible
1. Chapter 1

Terezi stood on the small pedestal, her arms stuck out either side of her, wondering what the hell had been going through her mind when she had agreed to this stupidity. She wasn't exactly sure what she had been expecting when Kanaya had asked her to be a guinea pig for the day, but it certainly wasnt this; being forced to stand on this block thing with her limbs in all kinds of ridiculous poses being poked and prodded with sharp pointy needles. Not to mention her arms were getting rather sore, seeing as how they had been at this for hours. She sighed quietly and sniffed the air, catching a whiff of Kanayas concentrated expression as another pin pricked the soft flesh of her upper arm.

"OOOUCH!" she jerked her arm away for about the twentieth time, wincing slightly. Kanaya pulled the pin back, grimacing at her clumsiness.

"Oh, Terezi, Im sorry! Its very hard to navigate this fabric, its quite thick. Ill try to be more careful, I dont like hurting you..." her voice trailed off as she narrowed her eyes and stuck the tip of her tongue out between her lips, focusing her concentration on the fabric. She had asked Terezi to be somewhat of a living mannequin for the day, and she felt horrible about the amount of times she had stuck her with her pin.

"Its fine Kanaya, really. I understand." Terezi grinned down at her, determined not to dampen the mood with her complaining. Kanaya loved fashion, and making her own style, and she was happy to help out a friend. And she got to keep the clothes that Kanaya was making as an extra bonus, and gog knows she needed new clothes. So she didnt say anything as the pin stuck her again through the cloth.

"Oh... Im so bad at this. I really am sorry Ter..." Kanaya grimaced again, turning back to the table next to her to retrieve more weird smelling items Terezi had no idea what were for. She selected a strange ruler-like thing, and turned back to the edge of the long sleeve, carefully folding the hem back and pinning it in place.

"Its fine Kanaya, seriously. Although, do you mind if we have a break soon? We've been at this for hours and my arms are getting pretty sore.." Terezi shrugged her shoulders gingerly for emphasis, wincing at the stiffness beginning to take over her joints. Kanayas eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh, yes of course, Im so sorry I didnt realise." she placed her tools back on the table, and helped Terezi step down from the block. "If you want to get changed, I can fix us some lunch." Now that she was aware of the time, Kanaya realised she was ravenous. As if in response, Terezis stomach growled, and she shot Kanaya a sheepish grin.

"Lunch would be awesome, thanks!" Kanaya smiled sweetly at Terezi before flitting out of the room, leaving Terezi to strip off the half-made garments and change back to her own clothes. She laid the fabric over the back of Kanayas desk chair and took a deep breath through her intensely keen nose. She had never been in Kanayas respiteblock before, and the onslaught of new aromas were tantalising to her. Slowly, the watery image of her surroundings came into focus, showing Terezi the bright, colourful room.

Walking around the room, Terezi took in the smells and pieced together the various odours. She stopped in the corner to absent-mindedly finger the fabric hanging off of a mannequin. From what she could tell, it was a thin white dress with the sign for Scorpio on the front, and delicate blue wings sprouting from the back. It was quite beautiful.

"Vriska asked me to make it. Im still not entirely sure why." Kanayas voice cut through Terezi's thoughts as she appeared in the doorway, a tray of food in her hands. Walking swiftly across the room, she placed the tray on the table and handed a plate to Terezi, who had joined her in the middle of the room. She hesitated a moment before speaking again.

"Do you think it is nice enough?"

Terezi took a bite of the sandwich, slightly puzzled by the sudden scent of embarrassment drifting off of Kanaya. She chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

"It is very nice, Kanaya. I wonder why Vriska wants it..." she took another bite, looking back over at the dress. Kanaya sighed, picking idly at her own food with long, slender fingers.

"She wouldn't say. It doesnt really matter though, as long as it meets her expectations. I wouldnt want to disappoint her you know..." her voice trailed off, and Terezi caught a whiff of a new smell wafting from her. Slowly, she put her second sandwich down, narrowing her eyes at Kanaya.

"You're red for Vriska, arent you?" Terezi smelt the sudden wave of jade green flooding Kanayas face at her words. Kanayas plate clattered back to the table, causing a grin to split Terezis face.

"I... well... I... um..." Terezi had never smelt Kanaya so flustered before, and she giggled slightly before laying a hand on her shoulder. "I dont know if... if Id go so far as to say I'm... _red_... for... her I mean... I guess..."

"Its ok Kan, its fine calm down!" Terezi patted her arm, laughing quietly at the realisation. Kanaya was still blushing furiously. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Well... no... I dont think so." Kanayas voice was quiet now, as she accepted the fact that she had been figured out. "Im not even entirely certain exactly what my feels towards her are. I know I feel something... But I'm just not sure."

"Well, I figure the best way to sort out the feels is by comparing them to other feels." Terezi shrugged and took another bite. "Have you ever felt red for anyone else?"

Kanaya toyed with the sandwich on her plate, obviously uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Well... not really. I mean, I feel pretty strongly for Rose, one of the humans, but without actually meeting her... Its hard to tell. Ive never really been good with feels..."

"Not to worry!" Terezi finished her food and clapped her hands together. "Because, you're going to tell Vriska, and then everything will be made clear!'

Kanaya blanched, flustered at the thought.

"Terezi, I couldn't possibly tell her... Like I said, I've never felt anything red for anyone before, I wouldn't know what to say, or how to act, I would end up just making a fool of myself!"

Terezi frowned, thinking over this information. She was determined to convince Kanaya to let her feels be known, even though she never much liked Vriska herself. In fact, if she was to be completely honest, she was more interested in the challenge of figuring this out; she was never one to back down from a challenge.

She flicked her tongue out over her lips, tasting the air around her. A smile spread wide on her face, and she turned to look at Kanaya, a wicked expression on her face.

"Well then, we're just going to have to practise, arent we?"

* * *

**A/N This is another ship requested by an anon on tumblr. It will be two or three parts, not too sure. I have a few requests to write, and they are all turning out much longer than I thought =/ So please, if anyone decides to follow this and/or any of my other stories, PLEASE be patient with meeee! Thank you all! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Im sorry Terezi, but this is absolutely ridiculous."

Kanaya grimaced as Terezi placed her glasses back over her eyes, seven black, clumsily drawn dots now covering the left lens. The over-enthusiastic troll had also turned her shirt inside out and drawn on the Scorpios symbol, as well as painted her mouth a messy blue. Terezi grinned widely as she assessed herself in the mirror, satisfied with the hasty costume.

"Kanaya, if we're going to do this, we have to do it right!" she stuck her tongue out at Kanaya through the mirror. "We have to make it as realistic as possible! Plus you know how I love to role play." Her grin widened, and she winked behind her shades.

"I am still not entirely comfortable with this role playing activity you know." Kanya pointed out, shifting nervously from foot to foot. "I am positive that Vriska would not return my affections anyway, rendering this whole thing utterly pointless."

"Oh pfft Kanaya, dont be so pessimistic!" Terezi scrunched her face up at Kanayas doubt, waving a hand at her as if to dismiss the notion. "Of _course_ Vriska is going to accept the proposal! And then you two can live happily ever after in your red romance, and everything will be all tinged red and tasty."

Terezi turned to face her friend, the wicked smile still plastered firmly on her lips.

"You ready for this sister?"

Before Kanaya could respond, Terezi had dropped the grin, replaced it with an attempted look of seduction, or so Kanya thought, and started sauntering towards the desk, hips swinging widely from side to side. Kanaya actually had to stifle a small giggle, partly out of nerves, partly out of the fact that she found Terezi absolutely ridiculous. Terezi stopped her awkward striding and leaned against the desk, exaggerating her movements as she swung one leg over the other.

"Soooooooo, Kanaya. What brings you to my house on this fine Alterian day?" Terezis voice very nearly made Kanaya burst into fits of laughter.

"Terezi, your impression of Vriska is outstandingly absurd." She couldnt help grinning around her words. Terezi dropped her Vriska-face to scowl.

"Kanaya! Be serious! Im Vriska, okay? Action action!"

Kanaya pressed her lips together in an amused line, standing straight and shaking off her shoulders. She still found the whole idea ridiculous, but it didnt seem that Terezi would be dropping it any time soon, so she thought it best to just humour her. And besides, maybe this would instil some confidence in her after all. Licking her lips, she inhaled deeply, turning to face "Vriska" and almost loosing her composure again.

"Hello Vriska, how are you today?" she attempted a casual smile, but ended up twisting her mouth awkwardly in amusement. Terezi flashed a grin and a wink behind her glasses before clearing her throat and resuming her impression.

"I'm actually feeling quite loooooooonely today. I wish soooooooomebody would come along and make me feel less alone..." Kanaya stifled more giggles as she saw Terezi's eyebrows wiggling furiously in her direction. She cleared her throat.

"Well, that sure is a shame. If you wish, I could try my best to entertain you and keep you company for a while?"

Terezi jumped to her feet, clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh, would you? That would be great, I _loooooooove _spending time with you _Kanaya_."

Kanaya couldnt keep a straight face, as hard as she tried. She laughed out loud as Terezi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"KANAYA! Do you want to be with Vriska or not?" her bottom lip jutted out as she scowled at the giggling troll.

"Im sorry Terezi, really. Thank you for trying, but I doubt that these efforts will be fruitful." Kanaya smiled warmly at her friend, a rueful sigh escaping her lips. "Honestly, I'm quite alright with just waiting until to see how it plays out. Like I said, Im sure Vriska does not even reciprocate any red feelings for me anyway so... "

Before she could finish her sentence, Terezi had closed the distance between them, bringing her face right up close to Kanayas, so close she could feel the blind trolls breath on her face. Kanaya gasped, taken completely by surprise at the sudden proximity. Terezi licked her blue lips, smudging the lipstick a little, before continuing her Vriska façade.

"I would love it very much, Kanaya." her voice was little more than a whisper, and Kanaya was struck speechless, taking a step back, not sure of the direction that Terezi was headed in.

"Ter... I mean Vriska, I... I mean... Well..." she took another step back as Terezi echoed her first movement, and felt the respiteblock wall against her spine. She swallowed dryly, pressing her palms against the wall. All she could think about was Vriska. Her thinkpan ran wild as Terezi took another small step towards her, their bodies almost touching. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Vriska... I... I think I may be... r-red for you..."

Kanaya only just caught a glimpse of the grin Terezi flashed at her before she found herself swept up in the kiss. She felt her eyes widen in shock, and her body paralyse beneath Terezis lips, completely taken aback by the move. What the hell was going on? What was Terezi doing? How was she meant to react? Just... what?

Terezi pulled back, licking her now bare lips. Kanaya could only stare wide eyed at her, mouth ajar, breathing staggered.

"Terezi... what, what on Alteria was that?"

Terezi shrugged nonchalantly, and straightened her glasses.

"Role playing! You have to be prepared for when Vriska jumps on you and ravishes you with red affections!" Terezi made another move to kiss her agian, but Kanaya grabbed her shoulders, holding her back. Terezi's words were still swimming around in her head, and she was stuggling to make sense of them.

"Terezi... Im not sure Im entirely comfortable with this..." confusion dripped from her voice, and her face wore a mask of utter conflict. Maybe Terezi had a point, but then maybe she was just over doing it. One thing was for certain however; it felt like her head was going to explode. Terezi pouted at her.

"Kanaya, after that, its obvious youve never been kissed before, and trust me when I say Vriska is the kind of troll who knows what she wants. You have to be prepared!" Terezi just couldnt keep the face splitting grin off of her lips as Kanaya blushed furiously. She was right, she had never kissed anyone before, and in the minuscule chance that Vriska _would_ reciprocate her feelings, she would like to "be prepared." She grimaced at the thought of being so utterly embarrassed in front of her possible matesprit, and bit her lip. She took a deep breath, and gazed at Terezi, uncertainty plaguing her features.

"Are... are you sure about this Terezi?"

She still wasnt entirely sure of her decision, but any chance she had to change her mind was gone when Terezi pressed their lips together once more, moving confidently against her. Kanaya felt herself blanch as she tried and failed to keep up, not sure how to fit their mouths together. Her hands shook and her thinkpan raced, her face flaming with embarrassment, but Terezi didnt seem to mind. In fact, she slowed her own pace, coaxing Kanaya to take control, encouraging her.

Tentatively, Kanaya started to really kiss back, and she found with a pang of delight that Terezi was able to mould her lips around hers. A small shoot of confidence raced through her as she slowly raised her hand to cup Terezis cheek, deepening the kiss, the pace growing faster. Terezi quickly matched Kanayas movements, one hand fitting around her hip, the other knotting in her hair at the nape of her neck, actions that delighted Kanaya even further.

The more confident Kanaya grew, the more relaxed she became, and soon she had all but forgotten who it was she was kissing. All she could think about was Vriska as her hand snaked around the other trolls waist and pulled her closer, a hunger growing inside her, a small growl forming at the back of her throat. The more she thought of the Vriska, the warmer she grew, the more desperate her movements became. Her mouth was moving furiously now, all rational thought over taken by sheer desire.

With a surprised jolt, Terezi broke away from Kanaya, breathing heavily, surprise etched on her face. Whatever she had expected, it certainly wasnt that. She stared at Kanaya from behind her now fogged glasses, shock slowly turning to amusement as she watched the realisation of what had happen dawn over her friend. Kanaya's eyes grew wide, and she blushed a brilliant shade of jade.

"Oh... My... Gog... Terezi! I... I'm so sorry! I dont know... I dont... Oh dear..." Kanaya almost combusted with embarrassment. She had completely lost control, swept away in the moment, the feels and the thoughts of Vriska. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find anything else to focus on, but eventually settling back on Terezi. To her surprise, the blind troll wore a grin larger than any grin she had ever see her wear. Her brow furrowed in confused embarrassment. Terezi laughed.

"Well, at least now we know you'll be ok when the time comes!" She patted the stunned Kanaya on the shoulder, winking behind her shades. Kanaya just stared back.

"How... how are you being so casual? Doesnt this... I dont know... Change things?" Kanaya dropped her gaze, fiddling idly with the hem of her shirt. She glanced back at Terezi, worried that she had ruined their friendship.

"Of course not!" Terezi beamed at her, restoring some of the confidence Kanaya had lost. "You know me Kan! I love role playing!" she flashed another grin before turning swiftly on her heel and all but jumping back to the podium in the middle of the room. "Now, are we going to finish this dress, or should I come back another time?"

Kanaya still felt utterly at sea about what had just happened, but Terezi's enthusiasm and casualness calmed her somewhat, and she found herself smiling back. She walked towards her friend, feeling more and more normal with every step. She couldnt help thinking that maybe the events of the afternoon had actually helped her. At least now she knew that she was more confident than she thought, and that gave her hope that maybe Vriska would see her more than just a friend. That thought made her beam up at Terezi, all embarrassment gone. Yes, she would confront Vriska, and she would kiss her. And then everything could be tinged all red and tasty.

* * *

**A/N - ok yes, I realise this is absolutely terrible, and not worth the wait, and Im so so sorry... I really really am. I dont know what happened, I just cant find it in me to finish this properly... I really am sorry. **

**Im a failure of an author... Thank you for reading though... Feel free to post hate, I understand. Im going to curl up under my doona and pretend this never happened... Im sorry**


End file.
